1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydraulic tool and, more particularly, to a tool having a user interface with a rocker switch.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Hydraulic power tools are employed in numerous applications to provide a user with a desired mechanical advantage. One example application is a battery powered hydraulic crimp tool. Many conventional hydraulic tools have user interfaces, or user controls, generally comprising an activation trigger and a separate retract, or drain, trigger. One drawback to the conventional configurations is that the triggers may be inadvertently depressed when the tool is set down on a surface or if the tool is accidentally bumped or knocked against another object. If both the activation and drain triggers are depressed at the same time, the tool's hydraulic fluid will cycle through the tool without the pump building pressure. Accordingly there is a desire to provide an improved user interface for hydraulically operated tools.